Episode 8497 (6th June 2019)
Plot It's the day of Lisa's funeral and Belle worries about the poem she's wrote for the service. Zak assures Belle it'll be great. Kim enlists a private investigator to do some digging on Andrea. Robert searches for Lee online but he quickly hides what he's doing when Aaron and Liv come downstairs. Lydia panics when she realises the charity bag where she stashed Lisa's letters has already been picked up. Eric nips into the shop ahead of the funeral to apologises to David for yesterday. Liam overhears David and Eric's conversation and asks David how he's holding up. David states he's not and questions how he never saw what was going on. Liam also asks himself the same question. A desperate Lydia phones the charity shop in an attempt to track down the bag that was collected from the Dingles. Debbie pulls up along side Lydia and offers her a lift charity shop to retrieve the letters. Bernice shows Nicola a photo of Liam's late wife, Lara, that she's taken from Leanna's room. Nicola thinks Lara looks a lot like Bernice. Lisa's friends and family gather outside the church ahead of the funeral. An annoyed Sam wonders where Lydia has got to whilst Cain notes Debbie is also nowhere to be seen. Belle and Zak drive the Dingle van down to the church. As Lisa's coffin is removed from the van, Zak places blanket over it then the Dingle men carry the coffin inside. David worries to Leyla that they're back to square one with Jacob after yesterday. Rhona is far from impressed to learn Kim has hired a private investigator to dig the dirt on Andrea and questions why Kim would jeopardise her second chance with Jamie. David and Leyla invite Jacob over to Tug Ghyll for brunch but Jacob doesn't want anything to do with either of them which leaves Leyla fearing they really have lost Jacob. During Lisa's funeral service, Bernice's phone goes off. As Bernice digs around in her bag to turn it off, Liam clocks the photo of Lara in her bag. Victoria struggles being alone at the Mill whilst Robert, Aaron and Liv are out. Leyla believes none of this would've happened if she and David stayed together although Davids reminds her it's his messed up loved life that's caused this. As an emotional Belle reads out her poem for Lisa, Lydia and Debbie finally arrive at the church. Whilst Jamie and Andrea move their belongings into Home Farm, Andrea and Kim snipe at each other. Charity reads out Lisa's eulogy which includes demands that people don't cry, they only share happy memories and they also to have a good knees up at the wake. At Tug Ghyll, Leyla and David compare their disastrous love lives. Leyla tells David he's the one that got away and soon the pair are kissing. Once Charity finished Lisa's eulogy, she reveals to the mourners that Lisa has a surprise in store, and she reckons they're going to love it... Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Kim Tate - Claire King *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Ryan Stocks - James Hooton *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel Guest cast None. Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom *Home Farm - Office and driveway *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Unknown road *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Main Street *Church Lane *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Nave Notes *Beauty & Bernice customer, Linda, is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes